


BTS preferences - Their biggest ‘turn-offs’ in a partner

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [149]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Preferences, F/M, Gen, bts imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion only. Thanks to the reader for the suggestion.You may also be interested in our post ‘Their ideal type/girlfriend’ which explains the types of girls they would go for.Likes, comments and new subscribers are always greatly appreciated.Our full masterlist can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	BTS preferences - Their biggest ‘turn-offs’ in a partner

RM

Physical

* Someone who doesn’t take care or pride in their appearance when in public. We see Namjoon as someone who likes his girlfriend to dress up for dates and public appearances as he does himself, so he would hate if they did not care about this too. While in private, he would not mind if they were more casual in what they wore or if she did not wear makeup as he would find this really sexy and intimate. He would love the different sides to his girlfriend, and that only he really gets to see these more natural and carefree aspects. 

* Someone who does not have a ‘ladylike’ fashion sense. We see him as loving a sexy, feminine look on his girlfriend. He would love her in sleek cocktail dresses when out or in formal, office attire when they are working.

* Someone who has a bad lifestyle. We see him as really loving women who are physically healthy and fit. This does not mean spending hours at the gym, but someone who does exercise regularly, drinks plenty of water, eats healthily (most of the time) and most importantly, does not smoke. We see smoking as one of his biggest turn-offs as he would find it really unattractive. 

Personality 

* Someone who deliberately acts dumb, or ‘dumbs themselves down’. While he would not expect his girlfriend to be Einstein, he would need to be able to have intellectual and deep conversations and would hate women who deliberately acted stupid to get more attention. 

* Someone who seeks attention. Namjoon is incredibly private about his personal life as he does not just have himself to look out for, but also the other members. He would hate the thought of his girlfriend gossiping too much or being too loose-lipped about their relationship, as he would worry about it being leaked to the press. 

* Someone who has a lot of male friends. We see Namjoon as getting very jealous and obsessive easily if he suspects another man likes his girlfriend. He would be quick to assume she is cheating on him.

Sexually

* Someone who is too quiet in the bedroom. We see Namjoon as enjoying cues in the bedroom as to what they like or want him to do. He loves dirty talk (see our list here of MLT enjoy dirty talk), so would hate being with someone too shy to let him know what feels good or not. 

* Someone not willing to try new things. We see him as someone who is very open to trying toys and positions so would need someone who also enjoys experimenting. 

* Someone who never initiates sex. While he would love taking the lead, he also would want his girlfriend to feel comfortable letting him know she was horny and teasing him verbally or visually before sex. 

Jin

Physically

* Someone who exercises to an extreme extent. While we see his body type preference as someone slightly ‘softer’, we think he would be against his girlfriend exercising too much or obsessing over her weight more because he would be concerned for her emotional wellbeing. He would want his girlfriend to love herself and her body, and it would worry him if she showed signs of hating herself. 

* Someone who dresses ‘slobbish’. While he wouldn’t expect them to dress up all the time, he personally would always look at his best when around them, even if he was just having a date at their/his house, so would like to know she also appreciated this. 

* Someone who does not take care of their hygiene. We see him as loving his girlfriend to smell ‘clean’ and ‘pretty’ and also taste nice too, so he would be turned off if she did not take care of herself such as not brushing teeth regularly etc. 

Personality

* Someone too loud in social situations. We see Jin as someone who has traditional values, so would be turned off if they were too loud and obnoxious when around other people, such as drinking to an extreme extent or gossiping. 

* Someone who does not have family values. We think he wants a family and so would want his girlfriend to also wish for this too. His own family and his girlfriend’s family would also be important to him. 

* Someone who does not get on with his friends. He loves his bandmates and would find it too difficult to be with someone who did not get along with them too. 

Sexually 

* Someone who is too dominating in the bedroom. While Jin would definitely be open to new things, being traditional, he generally prefers to lead things in the bedroom. 

* Someone too kinky / experimental. Jin is someone who would try his best to please, but we don’t think he would be turned on by kinky sex or using more ‘extreme’ sex toys. 

Suga

Physically 

* Someone who obsesses over their looks. Like Jin, he would be turned off if his girlfriend was overly insecure about their appearance to the extent they were wanting to extremely change their looks. He definitely is someone who has insecurities of his own, perpetuated by the unrealistic beauty standards in Korea, but he would hate to see these feelings reflected or mirrored in his girlfriend. Someone wanting to have cosmetic surgery or going to the gym too much (for any other reasons but wanting to stay healthy) would be something he wouldn’t feel comfortable with.

* Someone who does not dress for their body type. While Yoongi would be attracted to most body types and is not overly concerned about his girlfriend being super fashionable, he would find it sexy if she dressed to compliment her figure. He would hate it, for example, if someone more curvy tried to hide it by wearing frumpy or overly baggy clothes. He finds curves super sexy so would want to see them. He likewise finds athletic body types sexy and would want that to likewise be shown off. 

* Someone too ‘artificial’ looking. He would be turned off by girls who wore too much fake tan, coloured contacts and hair extensions. While he would not mind makeup if it complimented their style, he wouldn’t like it to be caked-on. 

Personality

* Someone too timid or ‘personality-less’. Like Namjoon, he would enjoy having ‘real’ conversations with his girlfriend about current affairs, politics, music, history etc. and so would need someone who had interests of their own and wasn’t too shy to speak their mind. 

* Someone with too much ‘entitlement’ or ‘privilege’. While Yoongi knows and respects that you can’t change your background, he would be turned off by a girl who acted better than other people due to money or social status. We feel he would naturally be more attracted to someone who, like himself, had to work hard for what they have. If he did date someone who was born rich, however, he would want them to have a good work ethic. 

* Someone too ‘high maintenance’ or ‘dramatic’. Yoongi would hate it if his girlfriend was an attention seeker or someone who needed attention all of the time. We see him as a private person who values his own space from time to time, so would look for that in a partner too. Someone who played on his emotions for attention or expected gifts all the time would be one of his ultimate ‘turn-offs’.

Sexually

* Someone too ‘submissive’ in bed. While he is very open sexually, he would not like it if his girlfriend expected him to completely take control or be dominant. He prefers an equal sexual relationship where both feel comfortable saying what they do and don’t like and where she would feel comfortable to take control every now and again. He is happy to lead in the bedroom if that is what the situation requires, but would like a balance. 

* Someone too ‘quiet’ in bed. Likewise he likes to hear her moans, comments, giggles, sighs etc. If they were very quiet or silent, he would feel he was doing something wrong. (Despite this, we do see Yoongi as fairly quiet in bed…see our list of loudest to quietest member here)

* Someone who did not like skin to skin contact during sex. As previously mentioned, Yoongi would completely understand and relate to a girl being insecure about her body but, if this was the case, would want to work through this with them so she felt comfortable being naked when having sex. This is because we see Yoongi as loving pressing his body close to his partner’s as it would be incredibly intimate for him. If they insisted on wearing clothes all the time or covering themselves, he would not get that satisfaction he craves.

J-Hope

Physically

*Someone who does not dress ‘feminine’ but modest. We see Hoseok as loving girls who dress prettily and so would not be as attracted to a tomboy or super glamorous style on a girl. He would love summer dresses, long skirts paired with sweaters and, surprisingly, slightly ‘frumpy’ and old-fashioned clothes as you might expect on an older lady. 

* Someone who wears too much makeup. Hoseok loves natural beauty and would not mind subtle makeup or, on occasion, more dramatic if they were going out for a special occasion. He would not like for her to wear thick makeup which disguised her natural features, however.

Personality

*Someone mean-spirited or rude. He would be turned off by someone who had a ‘mean streak’ or was rude to people. He would hate it if they were the type to complain all the time about the service/food when going out to a restaurant or someone who was rude to sales assistants. 

* Someone who does not like children and animals. We feel Hoseok, like himself, needs someone all-loving, who shows kindness towards children, animals, the elderly and those in need. If they were uncharitable, for example, or complained about the homeless, he would be shocked and turned off. 

Sexually

We actually cannot think of anything Hoseok would be explicitly turned off by sexual-wise as he is a very open person and would love trying new things. Likewise, he would not mind being dominated or dominating from time to time, as long as the other person was happy. Furthermore, we see him as the only member who could have a sexless relationship. He would happily date someone who was asexual and did not have that desire. 

Jimin

Physically

* Someone who does not take care of their appearance. We see Jimin as someone who likes his girlfriend to dress prettily and cute for him, so would be turned off if it seemed she did not care or seem bothered about seeing him. He likewise would prefer his girlfriend to eat healthily and take care of her body. 

* A tomboy. Jimin would prefer either very girly girls or quite glamorous girls. This is to not say he would never date a tomboy, but he would be more attracted to girls who had a ‘preppy’ style of dress. 

Personality

*Someone too intellectual or educated. Of all the members, Jimin would feel the most overwhelmed dating someone much smarter than him as he would struggle to keep up with the conversation. This would also make him feel insecure about his own knowledge and, instead of inspiring him to learn more, would have the opposite effect and make him feel stupid and upset. 

*Someone with completely different hobbies to him. While he would try to act interested and learn more about his girlfriend’s hobbies, if they were too different from his, he would find it hard to find that middle ground and find things for them both to do together on dates/days out, etc. 

* Someone who the other members do not like. He really values the opinions of his bandmates so would be likely to break up with someone if the other guys expressed dislike towards her for whatever reason. 

Sexually

* Someone too outspoken or intimidating in bed. Sex for Jimin allows him to feel quite masculine and also boosts his self-esteem, so he would feel intimidated by someone who pointed out his flaws in technique. (We feel for this reason among others, within our headcanon universe, his relationship with Angel did not work out). 

* Someone who has had too many previous boyfriends or sexual partners. One of Jimin’s biggest ‘turn-ons’ would be to take someone’s virginity or do something new with someone for the first time. As we see him as quite insecure, if he knew his partner had been with a lot of guys before him, it would affect his self-esteem.

V

Physically

* Someone who dresses ‘boring’. Taehyung would like his girlfriend to stand out from the crowd due to her quirky dress sense. He would be turned off if someone did not seem to care about what they wore or only followed the crowd with current fashions and trends. He would, however, be attracted to tomboys as they would stand out for that reason. Likewise, really girly girls who wear long, interesting dresses would also appeal to him. A unique sense of style would be what initially catches his attention.

* Someone who dresses too ‘provocatively’ in public or in front of the other members. We see Taehyung as getting jealous easily (see our list of who gets the most jealous) as well as having somewhat traditional values, so would not like knowing other men’s eyes were roaming over his girlfriend. He does, however, get a weird kick out of being jealous so, on the occasions, this would happen, the sex afterwards would actually be mindblowing.

Personality

* Someone rude to others. Like Hoseok, Taehyung would want his girlfriend to love his family, children (in general) and animals. He would be turned off by someone who showed disrespect in public or embarrassed him by being rude. 

* Someone who is too high maintenance. While Taehyung would love surprising his girl with expensive and extravagant gifts, he wouldn’t like to be with someone who expected these things or who spent too much money on things. He would prefer his girlfriend to be ‘pennywise’ and buy things from antique shops or ebay, preferring to be the one to give her expensive things.

Sexually

* Someone too dominant in the bedroom. We see Taehyung as the most dominant of all members and, while he may act submissive on rare occasions, he prefers to lead during foreplay and sex. 

Jungkook

Physically

* Someone who is not sporty or athletic. We feel he would like his girlfriend to share his love of sports or fitness. This could mean she goes to the gym, fitness classes, goes running or is part of a sports team. He would also love exercising together as a couple (see our headcanon fic ‘Can we work out together more often?’).

* Someone who does not care about their physical appearance. He would like his girlfriend to be physically fit as well as ‘neat’ as in having nice, healthy-looking hair, healthy skin and being shaved. 

* Someone who smokes. 

Personality

* Someone who does not get on with the other members. Like Jin, Jungkook would really seek approval with the other members of his girlfriend. If they did not like his girlfriend, he would find himself doubting his relationship and her personality. 

* Someone too ‘clingy’ or ‘obsessive’. Jungkook is no stranger to crazy fans, so would feel intimated by women who wanted to be with him 24/7, stalked his social media/phone or got overly jealous of him when he was around other girls. (His first girlfriend within our headcanon fics, Jia, is the perfect example of this, as well as the ‘burgundy haired girl’ he has several encounters with.) Of all members, Jungkook is most likely to attract this kind of crazy person.

* Someone who uses him for their own fame/personal gain. Jungkook would be naturally more naive than the other members in recognising if someone is using him. Once he found out, however, he would be heartbroken. 

* Someone too ‘immature’. As he has grown up among older people, Jungkook would hate if his girlfriend acted ‘young for her age’ and was a gossip or did not take certain things seriously. For this reason, we see him as being better suited to older women. 

Sexually

* Someone who is too timid in the bedroom. While he would initially find this comforting when he himself was more sexually inexperienced, we think Jungkook loves pleasing his girlfriend and looks for cues on what to do. He would therefore get more excitement over someone who knows their own body and what they like.

* Someone who criticises his technique or makes him feel insecure in the bedroom. While he would always be looking for ways to improve, he would prefer if the girl hinted in a kinder way. We see Jungkook as someone who loves feeling ‘masculine’ and ‘protective’, even with an older woman, so would get quite upset if this was challenged.

* Someone who expects sex on demand. While he has a healthy sex drive, Jungkook would be quite likely to be unable to get an erection if he felt he needed to perform ‘on demand’ (as he does in our scenario ‘You ask them to make love to you’ which takes place with his first girlfriend, Jia.)


End file.
